iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Nysha Uller
Nysha Uller is a Scion of House Uller, and the Aunt of Lord Daemon Uller. Appearance She has long dark hair that is either kept is tightly done braids, or hung loose and curly. She has a darker complexion with warm golden undertones. Her eyes are a dark brown, and her body is slender and lean. Nysha prefers vibrant a loose clothing in the colours of her House when dealing with other nobility or to impress. When in disguise or in cities, she light muted, dark clothing and keeps herself plain and simple. History ☀ Nysha Uller was born in 363 to her parents Narmen and Laerra Uller. Her mother Laerra died in childbirth. She was the younger sister to her brother, Lord Mors Uller. He was older than her by many years, an adult before she even came into the world. They were never close, as he already had his life planned out. She was to be married off to secure an alliance, and never ask for much. But as she grew older, they realized that she was infertile-she did not bleed. Mors got married and had children. He started his life, and had no use for a baby sister to care for. Her father lived only a few years after her mother died, so she was neglected as a child. While still taken care of by the wet nurse and the Maester, Nysha learned to be a proper lady. She was uninterested in these practices however, and turned her mind elsewhere. She would slip out of Hellholt, and make friends with the servants or common folk of the city. She wanted to know what her brother was doing, as he always kept her out of his plans-her fundamental understanding of running of city was flawed. She enlisted the help of her new friends, learning to uncover secrets, and learning how to do so discreetly. Nysha became a good investigator. She had a natural gift of organizing a spy force, an agent'.' Gold had its uses, sword had theirs. But her spies were invaluable, as she learned and expanded her influence, creating a true spy ring of loyal agents who worked for her. Being an expert of espionage came naturally to her. Hellholt wasn’t the only place where she had eyes and ears. As conflicts came and went, she was always aware. Her brother had his daggers and torture tools, she had something better. Her and her spies learned to sabotage enemy forces, creating disarray wherever they were. When Lord Mors Uller passed away, his son Daemon Uller became the Lord of Hellholt. He and his two younger siblings, Gerold and Nymeria, were technically under her care and guidance now. But as Daemon was a man grown, he stepped naturally into leadership. His mother, the wife of the late Mors, Lady Marei Uller-formerly of House Vaith, remained ever watchful. When conflicted erupted once more, with her liege the Princess Obara and her nephew Daemon in captivity, and her forces being sent away, she and the rest of the Uller family fled to Sunspear for protection. With her, her most loyal spies and handmaidens followed her, a group of seven Dornish women, all originally smallfolk she had befriended and recruited. Timeline of Important Events • 363AC – Nysha is born, her mother dies in childbirth • 374AC – Daemon Uller is born to Lord Mors and Marei • 377AC – Nysha is confirmed to be barren • 379AC – Nysha begins her influence as an Agent • 380AC – Uller twins Gerold and Nymeria are born • 398AC – Conflict erupts and Daemon is taken captive Recent Events Family Tree • Lord Narmen Uller, her father (d. 366AC) • Lady Laerra Uller, her mother (d. 363AC) • Lord Mors Uller, her brother (d. 390AC) • Lord Daemon Uller, her nephew (24) Gift: Leadership • Gerold Uller, her nephew (18) Gift: Benevolence • Nymeria Uller, her niece (18) Gift: Voice, Negative: Sickly • Lady Marei Uller-Vaith, her sister-in-law (42) Gift: Beauty Household • Jeyla-Her cupbearer and close friend, Gift; Acumen • Elen-Her personal bodyguard, Gift; Martial Adept • Monita-Her handmaiden and courtesan, Gift; Beauty • Liliyana-Her advisor, Gift; Administrator • Claere-Her saboteur, Gift; Vitality • Kailsey-Her Torturer, Gift; Strong • Aryana-Her personal healer, Gift; Voice Category:Dornish Category:Uller Category:House Uller